Conventionally, when an object moving at high speed is imaged, an image pickup device that images a moving image at high speed and at a frame rate higher than a frame rate at the time of reproduction has been used. A smooth slow motion video can be obtained by reproducing the moving image at a frame rate lower than that at the time of recording. For example, when a moving image imaged at a high frame rate of 600 hertz (Hz) is reproduced at a low frame rate of 60 hertz (Hz), the reproduction time is extended to 10 times of a recording time, and a motion speed of the object in the reproduced moving image is reduced to 1/10. An image pickup device has been proposed which slows down the audio reproduction speed in accordance with a decrease in the frame rate in a case where sound is recorded during the high-speed shooting (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). For example, when the moving image is reproduced at a frame rate of 1/10 relative to that at the time of recording, the image pickup device slows the reproduction speed to 1/10 to reproduce the sound. Also, a reproduction time of the sound after the reproduction speed conversion is set to a start time of the high-speed shooting.